


Faith

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the confrontation with Lilith at the motel in The Monster at the End of This Book, Dean contemplates as he drives through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Still pre-slash; these things take time but we will get there.

FAITH

 

“Prayer is a sign of faith.” Castiel had maintained, there in the parking lot of the motel. 

Dean really considered his prayer as merely an act of desperation. No way he wanted to depend on an ‘angel of the lord’ who appeared and disappeared so capriciously.

Sam had started dozing off in the passenger seat, dark hair against the window, breathing unevenly, still plagued by the recent events with Lilith and the supposed prophet of the Lord. 

The tarp on the back window of the Impala flapped like a blasphemous parody of angel wings and Dean’s thoughts focused on Castiel, on how the angel had circumvented his orders to slyly help them.

Was that a brave thing for Cas to do for them? Had he risked being smited (smitten? smote? Dean wasn't sure about that) by his fellow angels for interfering? 

More unsettling to Dean was the fact that, in praying, he had shown faith in Castiel. The angel was right about that. 

Dean shook the thought off. He had faith in Sam and in himself. He cleared his mind and concentrated on the dark highway unfolding in front of him. 

He didn't have faith in Castiel, he told himself resolutely. He just didn't.


End file.
